


Stupid Fairytales

by wetalktoomuch



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetalktoomuch/pseuds/wetalktoomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their senior year and Emma's lacking self-confidence. Ruby tells Emma a story her grandmother had told her when she was a kid, hoping the blonde would muster enough courage to tell Regina Mills how she's loved her since their freshman year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter isn't much.

Emma watched the "love of her life", as Ruby had jokingly put it, walk right by her. She wanted to stop the brunette and confess her love for those brown eyes so full of hidden pain, but her life wasn't some sappy movie, so that wouldn't work. If only she had the guts to speak to the uptight girl. 

Sighing, Emma gripped her messenger bag's shoulder strap. When she turned to look at Ruby, she saw the tall girl smirking and stifled the frustrated groan that tried to leave her mouth. At that moment, she wanted nothing more than to punch the life out of the long-haired girl, but she didn't. 

"It's our senior year, Emma. I think you should finally tell the Evil Queen that you've been wanting to be her Knight since freshman year," Ruby suggested. 

Emma rolled her eyes at her best friend. She was never a fan of Ruby applying her stupid fairytales to their lives. 

"Why do you keep calling her the Evil Queen? I mean, has she killed anyone?"

Ruby shrugged, leaning against her locker. Emma raised her eyebrows and shoved her hands in her pockets, watching Ruby blink a few times before a soft smile appeared on her face. 

"My grandmother used to tell me this story about an Evil Queen, who suffered so much and ended up letting her want for revenge get the best of her, and her beloved White Knight, a man who would never refuse to help, love, or care for anyone and always put everyone else before himself because he had a rough upbringing," Ruby paused, looking at Emma to see if she was even listening, which she was.

"One day, the Evil Queen was walking around in her palace when the White Knight strode in. The Evil Queen was outraged, but the Knight just took her hand and said, 'Your Majesty, I've heard from some wanderers that you needed someone to show you happiness, so I have come to help you find your happiness.' " 

The bell rang, reminding them that they all still needed to get to their classes. Emma groaned and Ruby chuckled at the blonde. She pointed her finger to the right, where their next class was. 

"I'll tell you the rest during our lunch break," Ruby promised. 

\-----

Emma dragged Ruby to the cafeteria and they sat at their usual spot. They took their lunch bags out and started eating. Emma finished first, shoving her sandwich down her throat, making Ruby laugh. The blonde shrugged, swallowing her food. She widened her eyes and pursed in anticipation. 

Emma had been thinking about the story throughout the whole class. She wasn't even paying attention to what the teacher was saying, so she obviously didn't take any notes. She grimaced, knowing Mary Margaret would scold her for that if she found out. Regina's name wasn't all over the sheet of paper she took out and that was something that pretty much always happened. Emma grimaced once more at that. 

"You're so impatient, Ems," Ruby said, rolling her eyes at the other girl. She hummed, trying to remember where she left off.

"The Evil Queen thought he was crazy for thinking she could find someone who truly loved her, but didn't send him away because she couldn't bring herself to do so. Instead, she humored him and he did everything he could to find someone fitting for the Queen. He had traveled with the Evil Queen, both looking for her True Love." 

Ruby crumpled her paper bag, then went to throw it away. Emma looked around and spotted Regina at the other side of the cafeteria. A smile crept onto her face when she saw the brunette bite her lip in concentration as she wrote something down in a notebook. 

"Ready?" Ruby asked, startling Emma. Furrowing her eyebrows, Emma nodded.

"No man was good enough for the Queen and the Knight was frustrated. The Evil Queen knew nobody they met would be good enough because she had fallen in love with the White Knight. She loved everything about him and his loving heart. The White Knight loved her too, but he was unaware of the Queen's feelings, so he just kept trying to find someone for her. In the end, the Evil Queen had asked him why he didn't just give up. He said, 'I will never give up, for I must find someone you love just as much as I love you.' " 

Emma gently smiled and so did Ruby. The brunette loved the story, having heard her grandmother tell it a couple thousand times. She was glad her best friend had enjoyed the story just as much as she did. She also hoped it would give Emma the courage to tell Regina how she felt because Emma's pining was just so sad.

"What happened to them?" Emma questioned. 

"They got married and the White Knight vowed to always love the Evil Queen with all his heart and that he would never give up on her." 

The blonde's smile grew, making Ruby grin. 

"That's really sweet, Ruby." 

Ruby nodded, resting her chin on the palm of her hand. She watched the blonde go back to eyeing Regina and sighed. The girl probably didn't really understand what Ruby had just subtly told her and that made the brunette want to bang her head against the table. Emma gulped, wiping her hands on the sides of her jeans, probably wiping away sweat. 

"Are you going to do what I think you're going to do?" Ruby exclaimed.

Emma let out a shaky breath as she jerked her head up, trying to nod. She was nervous and Ruby's excitement was making it worse. Shaking her head, she muttered a string of curse words under her breath. She had been left on the side of the road, had fled from so many foster homes, and lived in a park until she ended up back in the system, but she had never been this scared. 

The blonde stood up and started walking towards the table Regina was sitting in. She fixed her posture, thinking that would help her feel more confident. Regina looked up and their eyes met, which made Emma feel like she was going to throw up. She quickly walked to the trash bin that was a few feet away from Regina's table and threw away a piece of paper from her pocket. 

When she walked back to the table she and Ruby were sitting at, she saw the taller girl bang her head against the table. Emma internally groaned at her cowardliness. She couldn't help but want to punch herself in the face. 

"I can't believe you did that," Ruby mumbled, her head still on the table. 

"Neither can I."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for adding another chapter so late. There was a typhoon and it left us with no power for a few days.

"Are you actually going to talk to me this time," Regina looked at Emma expectantly, then continued, "Or are you going to stare at me for a while, and then just walk away?" 

Emma blushed, sitting up straight on the bleachers. She thought she was being subtle. Apparently, she wasn't as sly as she thought she was. It reminded her of when she tried to sneak cookies from the kitchen and getting caught by her adoptive father, David. Luckily, David wanted a cookie too, so the two of them sat at the dining table, eating their cookies and drinking glasses of milk.

Regina rolled her eyes at the adorable blonde, then sat beside her. 

"Why do you always zone out?" Regina gently shook the other girl. She just wanted the blonde to finally tell her how she felt. If Emma couldn't do it, then Regina would have to, but she didn't want to be the one because she was stubborn. After years of longing glances, she was tired of loving from afar.

Emma blinked her eyes twice. She thought she was paying attention. Well, she thought she was doing a lot of things. 

"Sorry," Emma said, smiling at the brunette. Regina sighed, placing her books beside her on the bench. 

"I kind of do that a lot." 

"I know you do, idiot," Regina informed, tilting her head to the side, "Are you going to explain yourself, Emma?" 

Furrowing her eyebrows, Emma looked at the brunette. Emma was absolutely sure she had never spoken to the other girl. She pursed her lips together, then asked, "How do you know my name?" 

The brunette smirked at her, winked, then said, "I'm sure years of being in the same classes has nothing to do with it, dear." 

Emma tried to stifle her laughter, but the look on Regina's face told her she had failed at trying to do so. Shaking her head, she nervously scratched the back of her neck. 

"Uhm. It, It's just that nobody really says that anymore," Emma stammered.

Regina raised an eyebrow at Emma. 

"Anyway, what do I have to explain?" 

"Why you sit two rows behind me on these bleachers every single day, of course," Regina smirked again, and it kind of made Emma think about the Evil Queen from Ruby's stupid story. She didn't think Regina was evil or anything, but she seemed like the type of person who would make a great ruler. 

Emma let out a nervous laugh, but it sounded more like a giggle. She grimaced at the "laugh" that came out of her mouth.

"Well, uhm, why do you sit on the bleachers every day?" Emma retorted.

"I sit on these bleachers because this is where I read," Regina said, eyeing the blonde. 

Slouching, Emma realized she wouldn't get out of this. She knew Regina was baiting her for something, but she didn't know what that thing was, and she was kind of scared. Emma scoffed, thinking about Ruby's words. White Knight. 

"White Knight?" Regina questioned, as she gave Emma a curios look. 

Emma mumbled a few curse words. She was an idiot, that was definitely true. She couldn't be subtle, confident, or quiet, apparently. 

"Uh. I did, I didn't say anything. Nope. Are you feeling alright, Regina? Maybe you should go to the nurse." 

Regina gave Emma a stern look, as if saying "You are unbelievable." 

"Emma, we both know I'm not stupid," the brunette said.

Emma sighed to herself. She now had to explain why she was such a creep and tell Regina why she said that. 

"Fine," she huffed, "I'll tell you." 

The way she said that reminded Regina of her little brother, Henry, when he knew he was caught trying to do something bad. 

"Ruby told me some story about a White Knight and an Evil Queen, and you kind of remind me of the Evil Queen," Emma started to say. 

She mentally face-palmed when she realized what she had said. She wasn't supposed to tell Regina that. After taking a deep breath, Emma mustered up all the courage she had and looked Regina in the eyes. 

"I want to help you find happiness," Emma said, letting a lop-sided grin appear on her face. She was determined, and nothing could stop a determined Charming. Well, that's what David said; even though Emma's last name was Swan, Mary Margaret and David said she was a Charming.

"How are you going to do that?" Regina challenged. 

"By being your White Knight, of course."

Before Regina could say anything, Emma was kissing her. Regina stiffened at the unexpected move, but quickly relaxed and reciprocated the kiss. The kiss was slow and sweet, like one of those stupid fairytale kisses. 

Emma broke the kiss, grinning at the brunette. Regina pursed her lips, then let a small smile creep onto her face. 

"I know I'm clumsy and I'm an idiot, but I can be your happy ending, Regina. I can save you from your family and from yourself. Well, if you let me. " 

Regina's eyes began to sting, and she nodded at the blonde. She rested her head on Emma's shoulder, chuckling in the process. 

"You do know that we're a cliche now, right?" 

Emma laughed, wrapping an arm around Regina. The two of them were the only ones on the campus, so they didn't need to worry about a dumb student ruining their moment. 

"Of course we are, Regina," the blonde exclaimed, "I mean, you're the uptight girl with a mean mother and a bright future, and I'm the nerd with black thick-rimmed glasses and an adventurous friend." 

"Ruby's going to cry when I tell her," Emma chuckled. 

"Why?" Regina asked, concerned.

"She's been telling me to go after you for years. She told me the story about the Evil Queen and her White Knight, hoping I'd find it in myself to grow a pair and tell you how I felt." 

"How do you feel?" 

"I sort of really love you, Your Majesty," Emma voiced, grinning that stupid charming grin and pushing her glasses up a little, and Regina kind of wanted to slap her for being so cute and charming.

"Sort of?" Regina raised her eyebrows. 

"Hey," Emma said, "I'm trying." 

Regina laughed at her. 

"I love you too, Emma Swan. This could have happened earlier," Regina chuckled at that. 

"We both needed to grow a pair, huh?" Emma asked. 

Regina nodded her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote these chapters at midnight, so I didn't go over them. Sorry. Thank you. Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. Thank you. Sorry
> 
>  
> 
> I added another.


End file.
